BIONICLE Kombat
Bionicle Kombat or Bio Kombat! '''for short and commonly known as 'BK '''is fictional fighting game created by NetherRealm Studios. This is one of the first fighting Bionicle games to created for the console platforms since the Glatorian Arena games. Bionicle Kombat centers around in another timeline on a world called Nexus Magna as their Tournament grounds created by the Great Beings. '(Not related to the story of The Quest of the Ultimate Toa) '''Species from different worlds travel to fight for survival of their worlds and to prove their worth to the Great Beings. Plot It has been 10 years after the reformation of Shperus Magna and the unification of all the tribes. Where Toa Takunuva receives messages from his future self as a warning from the Great Spirit; Mata Nui himself bringing a terrible future of Makuta Lord Nazar ruling the entire universe much like Teridax. Takunuva with his fellow Toa Nuva members and the other heroes have to enter the Bio-Tournment to alter the timeline and save the future before it's too late. Chapters *Chapter 1: Tahu *Chapter 2: Gali *Chapter 3: Branar *Chapter 4: Kyrax *Chapter 5: Gresh *Chapter 6: Onua *Chapter 7: Jaller *Chapter 8: Kopaka *Chapter 9: Kiina *Chapter 10: Hahli *Chapter 11: Mataro (Reborn) *Chapter 12: Pohatu *Chapter 13: Torix *Chapter 14: Kopaka adept armor *Chapter 15: Lewa *Chapter 16: Takanuva - Taka Nui (Takunuva fused with Mata Nui) Controls Xbox One controls * Front punch: X * Back punch: Y * Front kick: A * Back kick: B * Block: Right trigger * Throw: Right bumper * Flip Stance: Left trigger * Tag: Left bumper * Uppercut: Down + Y * Sweep: Back + B * X-Ray: Left bumper + Right bumper Playstation 4 and Vita controls * Front punch: Square * Back punch: Triangle * Front kick: X * Back kick: Circle * Throw: Right bumper * Flip Stance: Left trigger * Tag: Left bumper * Uppercut: Down + Triangle * Sweep: Back + Circle * X-Ray: Left bumper + Right bumper PC controls * Controller supported of Xbox and Playstation Characters Playable Heroes * Tahu * Gali * Branar * Kyrax * Gresh * Kinna * Onua * Pohatu * Jaller * Kopaka/Adept armor * Hahli * Mataro * Lewa * Takanuva * Selktor * Torix * Mata Nui (Unlocked until campaign is complete) * Taka Nui (Unlocked until campaign is complete) * Lord Nazar (Unlocked until campaign is complete) * Roodaka (Unlocked during campaign) * Shava (Four-armed female Bio-Former Unlocked during the campaign) * Vezon (Downloadable Content) Unplayable Heroes * Alkar (Bio-Former) * Jaxon (Survivor) * Lakai (Nexusian) * Metus * Miserix * Minataur DLC Pack Klassic pack * Toa Mata Classical Characters * Toa Ignika Character * Toa Metru Characters * Toa Inkia Characters Trivia * Bionicle Kombat is based from the famous Mortal Kombat 2011 game. * This is '''NOT a real game. This is a simple fan made fictional game. Category:Games Category:Bionicle Kombat Category:Master DA Games